eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Guide to Banking
There are currently no restrictions if your account type is not a paid subscription. Throughout your travels in Norrath you will acquire many valuable artifacts and treasures. The bank is one place you can store these valuables. Similar storage, called a house vault, is available in player housing. Overview To access the bank, you need locate and click on a banker NPC. Bankers will only interact with you if you are of the same alignment. In other words, if your character is from an "evil" city like Neriak, the banker with a "good" alignment (like the one in New Halas) will not acknowledge you. *All banks (both personal and guild) are tied to servers; this means that you can not drop items in a bank on one character on a server and access the same items on another server. *Banks can be found in all of the major city with player housing, but are also found throughout the world. :*To locate a bank while in any zone, press M to open your Map and type Bank info the search field. It will provide a list of local banks in any zone that has them. Personal Bank Your character's personal bank has 12 slots for item storage (only accessible by a single character as well as, an additional 8 slots in a "shared bank" that can be accessed by any character you create. *You can vastly increase the space in your bank slots by dragging and dropping a backpack or strong box into each one; for example, dropping two 32 slots containers into open slots will increase the space by 64 slots. An image below shows a character who has added containers to the bank slots; the open container (a backpack) has been placed in the personal bank slot, only accessible by this character. *The shared bank can only be accessed by characters on the same account and on the same server. It serves as a space to shift or share items between all of your characters and is frequently used to transfer high-value items from one of your characters to another, by dropping an item in on one, logging out and logging into the character that you want to "give" the item to. Some items that are commonly transferred in this manner include: :*Items with the Lore tag that can not be mailed. :*Heirloom items. In some cases heirloom items have a trade window (for more details please read the Heirloom article). *The bank can also be used to store extra coin (gold, silver, etc.) and it is the fastest way to transfer coin between your characters, since the mail system can be slow at times. To move items from your character's inventory you drag and drop them where you'd like to keep them. A similar process works for depositing coin and you can even deposit it in increments (plat vs. gold, etc.) To transfer coin: (This process can be used for the all bank types - personal and only for that character, shared between your characters, or the guild bank. It's the same process that can be used with the Trade window, when you exchange good with other players) #Click on a banker NPC to open the bank window #Press C to open the Character window #Place your mouse over the coin type you want to split for deposit in the character window and use a downward drag movement to open a smaller, "coin-split" window that has a slider bar. #Hold down the shift key #Once the smaller, coin-split window is open you can either use the slider to set an amount to remove from your character's inventory or you can type in a number. #Click on the Accept button if you are satisfied with the amount. You'll now see a coin icon floating on the screen. #Move the floating coin icon to the coin section of the bank you want to make a deposit in. :An image below shows the coin-split process Useful Tips: *For players starting out without much coin, the 46 slot backpacks or strong boxes are usually a bargain for added storage space. Check prices on your local brokers to compare your options, but the thick bear hide backpack or Swamp Ash Strong Box are usually the great choice for adding inventory space in a hurry. *If you regularly complete Daily Objectives (similar to quests), visit Noble Tark Validus and check to see which containers can be used in your personal bank slots; as of 2014 there are two and both are Lore, but the flag on some items has changed in recent years and could again, plus new items may be added to this NPC merchant with some regularity. House Vault Player housing has a similar feature, known as a house vault or vault. Once you own at least one house, you can open it by right clicking on the door of the house while you're inside. Like the bank, you can drag and drop Strong Boxes or Backpacks into each of the slots to expand the storage. As long as you are in a house that you own or in one you've been granted Trustee access to by another character, you can open your vault at anytime. It can only be used by a the single character who owns at least one house and only on the server that character exists on. It can be used to store any items you own, but it can't be used to store or split normal currency (gold, silver, etc.). Guild Bank The guild bank is one of the many perks of being in a Guild. It can be accessed from any banker who will interact with you in the world. To access your guild bank you simply right click on a banker NPC and select Guild Bank. *The space in the guild bank can not be increased using containers like backpacks and strong boxes (as it can with your personal bank) *Unlike your personal bank in which you can see both personal and shared items in one tab, guild banks can have many tabs. For this reason, make sure your bank window is as large as it can be by moving your mouse around the outer corner of the window and dragging to change the size. *Depending on the access to each tab of the bank set by the guild leadership, restrictions may affect your character's ability to add and remove items in each (or all) tabs, depending on their rank within the guild. 'Personal Bank Window' Shown here: the personal bank opened with a backpack open in one of the personal bank slots. On the right, the character sheet during the process of dragging coin to deposit it in the bank. For descriptions of both, see the section above, titled Personal Bank. 'Guild Bank Window' The following image has been altered and labeled for the purpose of explanation. *The box labeled A shows the location of an open (or active) guild bank tab. *The box labeled B shows a message that can be changed by guild leadership; typically it tells members what should (or shouldn't) be deposited in each tab and may even include "rules" regarding the donation of coin or items to the guild bank in exchange for withdrawals. *The box labeled C shows any limits for deposit and withdrawal that applies to specific ranks in the guild (also set by leadership) in each tab. For example, high rank members may be able to remove items from the bank that new recruits can not. Category:User Guides